


Sunset and Shining Stars

by M_0498



Series: Galaxy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clichés are good, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0498/pseuds/M_0498
Summary: Taeil and Yuta are stuck in a coffee shop during a storm, but the sun shines again when a tall man enters





	Sunset and Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/gifts).



> Hello people
> 
> Wrote it for Johnny's Birthday (and to johnil nation) 
> 
> I'm Sorry for any mistakes on grammar and stuff, english isnt my first language

He was waiting in the coffee shop while the world was falling outside. Taeil though that the Flood was happening again. Okay, maybe Taeil is a little bit dramatic, but he is totally sure that the rain stopped and a beautiful shining Sun appeared when a tall smiling man entered the coffee shop. If he was in love? Totally. Absolutely. No doubts.

  
Well, yeah he had some doubts. For example: his name, his phone number, if that other guy with him was his boyfriend….

  
Luckily (or not) his best friend was there and he decided that Taeil wasn’t going out of the coffee shop without the tall man’s phone number.

  
"All right, Taeil, now you go there and ask him on a date."

  
"No, Yuta. I’m not doing this. I’m going home and you come with me. He’s not alone."

  
"Yeah, I see." he smiled, and Taeil knew that Yuta was interested in the other guy, not only in his friend's love life.

  
"Yuta if you want the boy’s number ask for yourself, I’m not going there."

  
"Ok." and he left, going to the table where two tall men were quietly drinking their coffees.

  
"Yuta, no, please comeback!" Too late, he was already talking to them and at some point he looked back to Taeil and waved.

  
Taeil wanted to kill him and hide himself. Probably hide himself would be more useful in that moment because the tall man was walking and every step closer was a rush in poor Taeil’s heart.

  
"Hello, you are Yuta’s friend, right? My name is Johnny." He was smiling, oh god he was f*cking smiling and Taeil almost lost his sense.

  
"Hm, ah, yeah, the bastard is my best friend. And I’m Taeil, by the way, yeah, Moon Taeil."  _you can call me gay panic too if you want._

"Nice to meet you, Taeil. Your friend just expelled me from my table in my own birthday just because he wanted to flirt with my friend "  _thank God they’re just friends_   "So, can I sit here? I don’t want to spend my birthday alone, it can be traumatizing."

  
"Of course, Johnny. So… Birthday, uhn. How old are you?"  _Great conversation, Taeil, he’ll get bored and you’ll lose him_.

  
"24, a great age, I might say. At least, I think that I will be very lucky this year. I had a lot of good things today."

  
"Like rain and being forced to sit with a stranger?"

  
"The rain stopped when I got here and I’m sitting with my friend Taeil, so, yes, only luck." Taeil looked to Yuta, he seemed very interested on what the other guy was talking, probably he wouldn’t mind.

"Hey Johnny, it’s your birthday, do you want to come with me to a place? If you don’t have other plans, of course."

Johnny looked to his friend and Yuta, smiled and took Taeil’s hand (which may have caused another rush in his panicked heart) and they left the coffee shop without saying anything to their friends.

 

  
Taeil took Johnny to the beach, it was almost sunset and they ate ice cream sitting in the sand. From the coffee shop until the ice cream kiosk they were holding hands, if it depended on Taeil, he wouldn’t leave him.

  
The light of the sun coming down made Johnny’s skin shine, and Taeil was sure he was some kind of demigod or even the Sun God himself (blame his entire collection of Percy Jackson books). He finished his ice cream and waited for Johnny to finish his.

  
"Johnny, you still have a little here, in your cheek." Taeil received that as a sign from the gods of clichés, he got closer and cleaned his cheek with his thumb.

  
They were really close and Taeil could feel his breath. Johnny didn’t say anything, he just looked to Taeil’s eyes and then to his mouth.

When the sun disappeared behind the sea, Taeil kissed Johnny under the light of a million stars.

  
"Happy Birthday, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think is Johnny's friend?? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^ send lots of love to our Golden Man Johnny Seo ^^


End file.
